1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic apparatus with a power saving function and a method for implementing the power saving function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various battery-powered portable electronic apparatuses such as handsets, PDAs (Personal digital assistants), MP3 players, and e-books, has brought convenience to people. Batteries used in the portable electronic apparatus may quickly run out of energy, and thus need to be charged or replaced frequently to replenish power. Otherwise, the portable electronic apparatuses will have no power to function.
Many solutions are brought out to reduce the power consumption of the portable electronic apparatuses, thus to prolong service times per charge of the batteries of the portable electronic apparatuses. Those solutions generally set a “standby state” or a “sleep state” for a portable electronic apparatus. In the “standby state” or the “sleep state” the power supply to the portable electronic apparatus is reduced, thus reducing power consumption of the portable electronic apparatus.
However, in actual applications, even in the “standby state” or the “sleep state”, most components of the portable electronic apparatus are in an enabled state and consume power, which results in current operation or necessary operations cannot be implemented when only a little power is left.
Therefore, What is still needed is a portable electronic apparatus and method which can further save power.